geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
CrashBandicoot.exe
OK,so all this started when I got back from a long walk. It was almost 90 degrees outside,It was so hot out,I needed to get some rest inside. And I decided to buy some new games at the store, since I had hardly any,most of the games were either gay or just looked retarted,but the last one confused me a bit. It was strangely a renamed disc of Crash Bandicoot,Crash Bandicoot was pretty popular in gaming at this time,but It was just "Crash.exe" and nothing else,It was free,so I just decided to buy it. After I bought it,I wanted to play it right away. So I did. I inserted It on my PlayStation. It began normally,even down to showing me the normal title screen and first level,but the only problem was,I couldn't jump normally,I would just jump 1 centimeter in the air. I couldn't break boxes,I couldn't collect anything and basically all I could do was walk and jump. When I finished the level,I wanted to see why this gme was so weird,so I kept playing ,but now,there was text on the map that said, "PLAY MORE..." Then the second level started,It looked the same,but now the contrast was a disgusting pink. I walked forward a little,only to see a clone of Crash next to a river. He was just standing there. Motionless. I tried to touch him. But It was pointless. Once I finally managed to touch him,It faded to black,and I was back on the map. Now "PLAY MORE" was replaced with "EVEN YOU DO NOT REPENT." I had no idea what that meant,but it wasn't good,It was probably a sign that I needed to keep playing. Once I got to Level 3. It just cut to static,and It just cut to how Level 1 would look like. But now the contrast was even more of a disgusting pink. It looked like a light-colored blood. It almost made me wanna lose my lunch. There was another Crash Clone at the end of the level,but I didn't even wanna touch it now. Because something WORSE would happen if I did. But for the sake of my curiosity,I needed to find out what would happen. So I walked towards him,and then again,It cut to static for about a minute. I was back on the map,I was at Level 4 now,and now, "EVEN YOU DO NOT REPENT." was replaced with, "I SEE YOU EVERY NIGHT". Which actually scared me. It was just a picture of Crash with text above him saying,"YOU GOT MY CRYSTAL NOW I'LL TAKE YOU" ''What kind of person would make a game like this? ''I thought. Whoever this is definitely has something wrong with them. After seeing the picture on my screen for about 30 seconds,It cut back to static. Then It cut to the actual level,I was walking on a bridge, when all of a sudden the bridge began collapsing. I needed to get to the other side,but I didn't make it on time,I fell to my death. And then It just cut to static,and then It cut to black. I checked to see If it was still going,but that was the end. I reached the end of my line. That was all the game had for me. The nightmare had ended. So then I decided to try to sell the game,but it was back on my doorstep only ten minutes later, so now I have to have this dreadful piece of shit stuck in my life forever. Well,now the disc's icon on the PlayStation is just a glitching image of Crash and the words, "REVIVE ME". And I don't think it'll surprise you that this is no longer on store shelves. The Aftermath I got an email from my friend,Ethan today,It reads as follows: "Hey Mason, About the game you p!ayed---It's not an .exe file, it's this jumbled code converted to what you played. It was made by some guy at Sony who wanted to make this game for Halloween 1996. But they wouldn't let him. Then that guy just sold it anyway. Shortly after, the guy was fired. He wanted revenge. So he killed his boss. And tonight when I was about to go to bed, I heard my phone go off. I checked the home screen, and it said: "C R A S H has sent an image". I was like, who is this person and how did he contact me? When I checked his contact page, I found an image of Crash with a creepy face, and blood was on the right. On the very bottom was morse code. When I translated it, it said: "Give me the disc, and I will not kill you." Category:".exe" files Category:".ogg" files Category:Ok Category:Kill me ok jonsus exe Category:TOTAL SHIT! NOT EVEN FUCKING FUNNY! Category:Conavi Quiere a la Gente! Category:Shitpasta Category:Trollpasta Category:TrollShitPasta Category:FUCK THIS SHIT IM FUCKING OUT CUNT Category:Penis Category:Crappypasta Category:Shitty Category:Fake Category:Lightning mcqueen gets fucked in the ass : the movie Category:Crappier than Donald Trump when he was used by Drew Pickles as a dildo Category:ABCDEFGHIJKLM NO ONE CARES SEE IM SICK THIS BORING ALPHABET OPQRST HAHAHAHAHAHA I AM ULTRABET NO ONE SAYS U! FUCK AHHHHHH WXYZ Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE